


【DH】悲惨的辛德瑞拉（番外）

by ninaomg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaomg/pseuds/ninaomg
Summary: 一辆人力三轮





	【DH】悲惨的辛德瑞拉（番外）

圣诞假期开始的前一天早晨，哈利整个人都处于一种强烈的亢奋当中。

这种亢奋延伸于昨夜自己的壮举。

当他半夜躺在寝室床上回想自己是怎么突然生出一股勇气在舞台上向德拉科告白的全过程，这才后知后觉地心生出一股羞赧，脸颊涨红着，恨不得躲在被子里再也不出现在大家的眼前。

这和从前的两次恋情都不太一样，他在感情里，很少会处于这样主动的地位。为什么这次他竟如此莽莽撞撞，好像一个情窦初开的少年？

也许是因为对方是一个，永远也学不会坦诚的斯莱特林吧，如果不是他意外发觉了他的守护神，如果他这个格兰芬多还不能主动迈出那一步，说不定那个金发男孩可以将这份感情埋藏在心里一辈子。如果一份感情至少要有一个人能勇敢那么一些，那就让他来成为这个勇敢的人吧。

而当他终于迈出了那一步，他发现他们间的火花也许摩擦诞生于多年之前，也许他们之间的吸引力，比想象中的还要强大。他为什么没有早点发现？早点发现他们之间绝不只有简单的仇恨。

单纯的恨与单纯的爱，都太脆弱。只有爱恨交织的最复杂的情感，才会让人深陷其中，无法自拔，不论结果如何，最终都会在心里留下最深刻的，足以铭记一生的烙印。

哈利轻轻抚摸着自己的嘴唇，唇上似乎还残留着德拉科的温度，那柔软的嘴唇，那淡淡的男士香水的气味，那温柔的舔舐与撕咬，在他的脑海里回荡。他甚至记不清他们究竟是怎么下台的了，只记得周围人欢呼着，那个男孩苍白的脸上是绯红的色彩，他偏过头躲闪着，修长的手指却与哈利的紧紧相扣。

哈利躺在床上，胡思乱想了一整夜，直到天边露出一丝亮光，他才陷入沉睡当中。

他睡了不足两个小时就被罗恩叫醒，虽然睡眠严重不足导致他双眼有些无神，但他的精神仍然极度活跃着，他迅速地从床上跳了下来，期待着与男朋友的相见。

“哈利，麻烦你收敛一下你的笑容好吗？如果我不知道你是为了什么而开心，我会为你的开心而高兴的。但你现在的快乐是对我的折磨。”罗恩抱怨着，但哈利知道他并不是真的生气，这只是一个无伤大雅的玩笑。于是他回以了一个更大的笑容，成功地看到罗恩捂着眼睛发出更多的抱怨。

今天是霍格沃茨学生离校的日子，他们吃罢早餐就会陆陆续续前往车站，踏上回家的旅程。

罗恩与赫敏以及金妮将回到陋居度过圣诞假期，赫敏的父母也会在那里等待着他们。赫敏的父母已经在圣芒戈治疗师的治疗下成功恢复了记忆，他们对于赫敏的做法并不赞同，但到底明白了女儿的苦心，并对于他与罗恩的恋情表示了认同。但他们认为，至少要等他们毕业之后再举行订婚仪式。与此同时，韦斯莱家族对于家人离去所受的伤也在缓慢地愈合，除了乔治依然偶尔会在说完半句后等待着有人接话以外，一切都在往好的方向发展，笑容重新回到了这个大家庭。

莫丽与亚瑟早早地就对哈利发出来圣诞节的邀请，但之前哈利想回格里莫广场12号一个人呆着安静一会儿，便只答应了圣诞节当晚会前去陋居与大家一起共进晚餐。

而此时，哈利只想和德拉科一起呆在霍格沃茨里度过一整个假期，将他们之前错过的所有全都补上。

不过这也只能想想罢了，德拉科是绝无可能在假期留在霍格沃茨的，他必定要回到马尔福庄园与家人呆在一起。

想到昨天两人才确认的关系，今天就要忍受分离，哈利霎时有一些失落。

“当心啊哈利。”赫敏在公共休息室与他们碰头，“我敢保证早餐的时候你会被信件淹没的。”

“额。”哈利顿了顿，“应该没那么快吧？我想至少也要等到今天《预言家日报》送到大家手里，他们才会知道这个消息。”

“你太天真了，哈利，很多人都能提前弄到《预言家日报》的头版内容，金妮昨晚上跟我说，亚瑟与莫丽已经知道了这个消息，用双面镜来跟她确认消息的准确性，我想你今早至少能收到莫丽的吼叫信。”

想到莫丽的声音响彻整个大堂，哈利与罗恩都不由自主地颤抖了一下，胆战心惊地跟着赫敏来到大厅，落座于格兰芬多长桌旁。

一落座，哈利的视线就不由自主地隔着拉文克劳长桌望向斯莱特林长桌方向。那个金发斯莱特林已经坐在了他惯常的位子上，布雷斯在笑着小声地跟他说着什么，当布雷斯的注意到哈利的目光时，他露出一个假笑，转头又对着德拉科说了些什么，惹来德拉科微微抬起头面向哈利的方向，抿抿嘴，脸颊微微泛红了。哈利为此露出一个微笑，顿时感觉脸上一股热气涌了上来。

“梅林，兄弟，我觉得我们应该换一个位子。”格兰芬多长桌上坐在哈利对面的西莫面无表情地对旁边的纳威说道，纳威困顿而呆滞地望着桌面等待着早餐的到来。

大堂里渐渐涌入了越来越多的学生，他们有些在讨论着假期计划，有些在抱怨着肚子的饥饿，但更多的都在偷偷地打量着霍格沃茨新晋诞生的这对情侣，他们毫无恶意的窃窃私语，除去有几个小孩兴奋地跑来称赞他的勇气，并希望得到一张他的签名外，倒并没有给哈利带来什么困扰。相反，斯莱特林长桌那边就冷清多了，但他们的私语显然不比其他三桌要少。

当第一只猫头鹰飞进大厅事情，哈利警觉地望着猫头鹰进入的方向。

《预言家日报》是第一批到达的，哈利对此毫无兴趣，但罗恩飞快地拿了一份，笑着大声读道：“‘救世主的堕落？马尔福的崛起？惊天恋情下阴谋酝酿于霍格沃茨。’梅林，这听上去像是你下一秒就要变成新的魔王了似的。”好在霍格沃茨的学生们昨天就亲眼见证了这段恋情的诞生，因此读到头版头条时并没有过多的惊讶，只是窃窃私语声更多了一些。

“我就知道丽塔·斯基特的狗嘴里吐不出象牙。”哈利无可奈何地叹息道。

“也许我们应该给那个女人一点颜色瞧瞧。”赫敏皱着眉头厌烦道。

紧接着，一群猫头鹰像一团阴云一样径直向格兰芬多长桌冲来，哈利的面前顷刻下了一阵信件雨。

哈利拂开那些有些署名都不认识的无关紧要的信件，一张鲜红的，来自莫丽的吼叫信出现在眼前。

哈利吞了吞唾沫，深吸一口气，颤抖着拿起那个信封。罗恩同情地在他肩上拍了拍，哈利抿抿嘴，打开了那个信封。

“哈利·詹姆斯·波特！你到底在想些什么？为什么这么大的事情不事先告诉我们？你必须在圣诞聚会上跟我们说清楚！”

当吼叫信在空中燃烧时，大厅里爆发了一阵善意的哄笑，哈利红着脸将面前其他的信件手忙脚乱的收集起来，并不打算现在阅读。也许等他回到格里莫广场12号后，可以有大把的时间看看这上面到底都说了些什么。

他抽空看了看斯莱特林长桌旁的金发男孩，他的面前也堆积了不少信件，考虑到《预言家日报》的标题，想到这些信件可能包含的恶意，哈利忍不住皱了皱眉头。

但德拉科似乎并没有在意那堆五颜六色得信封，他只是捏着一张信纸，皱着眉头似乎陷入了沉思。他呆坐了片刻，忽然站了起来，慢慢地向格兰芬多长桌走来。

哈利呆呆地看着他向长桌靠近，鉴于他现在是救世主的男友，一些拉文克劳和格兰芬多友好而主动地告诉了他哈利的方位，这避免了重蹈学期初他蹿错地方的覆辙。当他里哈利近了，哈利摆摆手出声道：“我在这里，德拉科。”

德拉科双手捏着那封信在哈利面前站定，看上去有些踌躇。哈利虽然疑惑，但仍是耐心地问道：“发生什么事了吗，德拉科？”

德拉科皱着眉摇了摇头，抿了抿嘴，最终将手里的信交到了哈利手中，昂起头倨傲地说道：“波特，我的父母知道了你昨天的壮举，希望亲眼见见你，嘱咐我邀请你一起到马尔福庄园度过圣诞假期。”

哈利瞪大了眼睛低头迅速浏览了一下信件内容，这是纳西莎寄给德拉科的家信，信中的言辞当然比德拉科所说的要恳切多了，字里行间都是对德拉科的关心，以及对于他们新恋情的好奇。

“梅林，让哈利跟你回马尔福庄园？这简直是天方夜谭。”罗恩在一旁惊叹道。

德拉科僵直着身体，皱着眉咬牙切齿道：“这不关你的事，韦斯莱。”

“先不说哈利圣诞节将要在陋居度过，你们马尔福庄园对他来说简直是……”

“罗恩！”哈利仓促地打断了罗恩德报怨，但在座的每一个人都知道他的未竟之言是什么，赫敏跟着皱起了眉头，而德拉科的脸色瞬间变得惨白。

是了，上一次他们在马尔福庄园里的经历可不那么让人愉快，一想到那个阴森黑暗的地方，想到多比的死亡，哈利仍忍不住感到寒冷。

德拉科捏紧了拳头，深吸一口气，忽然抬手要抽走哈利手中的信件，却被哈利半路抓住了手腕。

“波特，把我的信还给我，我想我应该准备离开了。”德拉科恼怒道，脸上堆满了悲愤交织的表情。

“嘿，德拉科，为什么不等等我？”哈利露出一个浅浅的笑容，“毕竟我们有着相同的目的地。”

当看到德拉科惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，继而露出一个竟有几分羞涩的笑容，哈利觉得去马尔福庄园呆几天也不是那么难以忍受了，就连罗恩的惊呼他都愉快地当成了背景音。

而当他真的站立在马尔福庄园的大门前时，他的心里还是有那么一些不自在。上一次他出现在大门口时，还被人抓着抵在门栏上给贝拉特里克斯查看伤疤，心中怀着紧张与恐惧。

现如今的马尔福庄园显然已经经过了重新修缮，笼罩在庄园之上经久不衰的阴云已经彻底散去，巍峨的庄园这才显露出它原本精美庄严的面貌来，碧绿的如迷宫一般的植物墙笔直的竖立，将一条铺着绿毯般的道路展示在他们眼前。

纳西莎已经早早在门后等候多时了。

“下午好，马尔福夫人。”哈利向这位优雅的女士微微欠了欠身。

纳西莎笑着对他点点头说：“不必客气，波特先生，你可以叫我纳西莎。”

德拉科在一旁撇撇嘴，而哈利红了红脸，轻声回道：“好的，纳西莎，也请你叫我哈利。”

纳西莎又笑着点了点头，“来吧，哈利，德拉科，我们进屋去。卢修斯已经在门厅里等着你们了。”

听到父亲的名字，德拉科感到有着些微畏惧。纳西莎在来信中说道，卢修斯对于他们的恋情表示不满。但纳西莎也告诉德拉科，他不必担心什么，卢修斯那边她可以轻易搞定。然而一想到父亲的怒火，德拉科仍有些担忧。

回想起来，他似乎从没有做好父亲交代的任何一件事。

一年级时，父亲交代他要与这位比黑魔王更加强大的“活下来的男孩”交好，他没有做到，反而成为了他的敌人。而后来，父亲要他安安心心当个敌人，为马尔福争取在黑魔王面前的荣耀与地位，他却又为了这个男孩背叛了所有。

虽然父亲从不曾说起，但他一定对自己很失望，德拉科总这样悲哀地想着。

没有注意到德拉科忽然陷入的消沉，哈利则是为要这么快见到那个阴险狡诈的卢修斯·马尔福而感到不快。

他从来都不喜欢那个男人，他的纯血理论，他对于麻种的唾弃，以及他曾忠诚于伏地魔的行为都足够让哈利感到厌恶，更别提他的懦弱给其他人，甚至是他的家人所带来的伤害了。

但这毕竟是德拉科的父亲。既然哈利选择了德拉科，那么需要再次面对卢修斯就成为了一件必然的事情，不管在哈利心中，这个男人有多么恶劣，他依然是德拉科从小崇拜的人，是他亲爱的家人。

想到不久就要出现的尴尬局面，哈利在心里重重叹了口气。

上次来的时候，庄园里的鲜花都像枯萎了一半低垂着头，死气沉沉的。如今看来，那一片片盛开着娇艳欲滴的花朵的花圃，与喷着清冽的水柱的喷泉，以及在花园中散漫地行走着的白孔雀，都让这个庄园重新拥有了一种神秘而空灵的美，让哈利的心镇静了不少，同时在心底默默感叹，抛却德拉科恶劣的态度，当初一见面他就嘲讽罗恩家的贫穷，也不是那么不可理喻了。马尔福们，某种程度上说，确实有这个资本。

纳西莎带领着他们走进宅邸的门厅，卢修斯穿着一身正统的黑色巫师袍，拄着他那根蛇头手杖笔直地站在楼梯下，注视着门口，当看到几人走进后，他抿着嘴，摆出一副严肃的表情慢慢走向三人，压低了声音，用他那毒蛇般丝滑的声线不紧不慢地说道：“波特先生，欢迎光临马尔福庄园。”

哈利感受到德拉科一瞬间的紧绷，奇怪地瞥了他一眼，随后忍住了皱眉的冲动，郑重地说：“好久不见，马尔福先生。”

“的确很久不见。自从审判之后，已经过去将近四个月了吧。”卢修斯的手杖在地面敲击了两下，“我还没有亲自向波特先生表达出我的感谢之情。感谢你为马尔福家族提供的关键性证词。”他露出一个完美的假笑，由此可见，德拉科简直是他完美的翻版。但德拉科明显比他可爱多了，哈利默默想着。

“您言重了，马尔福先生，我只是做了我应该做的，说了我认为应该说的。”哈利谨慎地回道。

“太谦虚了，波特先生，如果没有你的证词，我们一家三口也许现在都在阿兹卡班呆着，你的证词确实是至关重要的。”卢修斯挥舞着一只手夸张地说道。“我曾确实希望我们马尔福能借着救世主的光重返昔日巅峰。”卢修斯又走近了几步，“开学后，德拉科做得不错，竟然莫名其妙与你成为了朋友，这是他从前七年也没能做到的事。”

哈利疑惑地皱了皱眉，微微张开口。

卢修斯抬起一只手指，示意哈利不要说话，而德拉科则情不自禁地紧张地吞咽着，捏紧了自己的袖子。

“波特先生，我确实希望你能给马尔福家族带来新的荣光，但，”他顿了顿，眼神变得严肃而犀利了起来，“我还没有低劣到要将自己的儿子双手奉上来换取荣誉的地步。”

“卢修斯！”纳西莎发出指责，快步走上前一把挽住他的手臂。

卢修斯看了她一眼，转过头来依然严苛地盯着哈利。

德拉科颤抖着克制不住向哈利的方向靠近了半步，哈利伸出一只手扶住他的手臂，毫无畏惧地直视着卢修斯，愤怒地说道：“你怎么能用这么龌龊的思想看待我与德拉科之间的关系？即使你再讨厌我，你也不应该将你的儿子看得如此不堪！”

“尊敬的、天真的救世主大人。”卢修斯嗤笑了一声，露出不屑的表情，“这可不是我不相信我的儿子，也不是我想要这么看待我的儿子。你难道没有看到《预言家日报》上是怎么形容德拉科，形容我们马尔福的吗？”他愤怒地敲击着手杖，声音几乎是在低吼：“卢修斯·马尔福卖子求荣，德拉科·马尔福继承其父的狡诈卑鄙不惜牺牲色相来蒙蔽诱惑涉世未深的巫师之光，这可不是我说的，波特先生。”

“而你知道《预言家日报》是家谎话连篇的报纸。”哈利抓紧德拉科的胳膊，给予低着头颤抖的他一些支撑。

“而你也知道，《预言家日报》是巫师界发行量最大的报纸，上面的文章，代表着巫师界大多数人的看法。”卢修斯的目光如一把利刃，锋利到恨不能割开哈利的喉咙。

“我不在乎其他人到底是怎么看待我们这段感情的，但我可以很明确的告诉你，马尔福先生，我对德拉科是认真的，不是交易，也不是什么阴谋，我们只是单纯地相爱了，就这么简单而已。”他顿了顿，看了身边低垂着头的德拉科一眼，回过头去坚定地说道：“而不管发生什么事情，我都会和他一起面对。”

纳西莎为此露出一个欣慰的笑容，而卢修斯不屑道：“波特先生，嘴上说说是多么简单的一件事，而你们新鲜的情感在我看来就像放在橱柜里的琉璃，脆弱得不堪一击。当人们的污言秽语降临到你们身上，当你们最终被流言蜚语拖累得喘不过气来，你们最终就会两看生厌，最终分道扬镳，而到那时，伤得最重的不会是你，哈利·波特，伟大的巫师之光，而会是我的儿子，德拉科。我只是看到了你们的未来，波特先生，我只是在避免我的儿子遭受更大的伤害。”

“而我根本不会让你的儿子遭受这样的伤害！”哈利捏紧了拳头暴怒道，“马尔福先生，你根本不能看到我们的未来，你只是在把一切往糟糕的方向想。我不知道未来我们究竟会怎样，也许会变得更好，也许会走向分别，我不能在此给你们一个永生的誓言，因为这太沉重，也太虚假。我只知道，我会拼尽一切去维护我们感情的正当的名义，如果我们因为害怕未来还不一定会降临的灾祸就畏惧不前，甚至如你所愿地分开，那么我敢保证，我们将会留下一辈子的遗憾，永远生活在痛苦当中。”哈利感觉到德拉科的手悄悄地覆上了他抓住他胳膊的手，哈利在心里轻轻地笑了，继续道，“马尔福先生，难道你希望你的儿子一辈子都陷入痛苦之中吗？”

“牙尖嘴利的格兰芬多。”卢修斯愤怒道，“你简直天真到无知！”

“父亲。”德拉科轻声地打断道，他抿了抿嘴，踌躇了片刻，最终镇定下来，抬起头，脸上带上了一些惊人的坚毅与肯定，只是他的覆在哈利手背上的颤抖着的手暴露着他的恐惧：“我无意冒犯您的威严，但，我……我想和哈利在一起，我……相信我们的感情是真的。我很抱歉连累到整个马尔福背上骂名，但我不怕受到伤害，我想试一试，和哈利一起。即使未来有再多的苦难，即使未来不会有一个圆满的结局，但至少我曾经尝试过，努力过。父亲……”

“瞧瞧你说的话，德拉科。”卢修斯瞪大了双眼，显露出一副被冒犯了的样子：“你简直成了一个愚蠢的格兰芬多。”

“这根本就不是斯莱特林或是格兰芬多的问题！”哈利嘶吼道，“而是我们拥有勇气，拥有你不曾拥有的东西，马尔福先生。”

卢修斯的蛇头杖在地上愤怒地敲击了好几次，德拉科为哈利胆大包天的话惊讶地转向他的方向，就连纳西莎也流露出讶异的神情。

哈利的话刚说出口，就知道自己说得太重了，但话已出口，想收也收不回来了，只好咬着牙回瞪着卢修斯，绝不退缩。

“你怎么敢？”卢修斯几步是暴怒了。

纳西莎连忙掺住他的胳膊，厉声道：“卢修斯！想想你自己说的那些话，孩子们没有说错什么！”

“茜茜！”卢修斯恼怒道。

还不等卢修斯反驳，纳西莎皱眉道：“孩子们回来之前你是怎么答应我的？”

“我……”卢修斯一时语塞，看了看自己瑟缩着，几乎要哭出来的儿子，与挽着自己儿子的手，一脸坚定的哈利·波特，心中更是恼火，他捏紧了手杖，低吼道：“好，我什么也不管了，晚餐不要叫我，我不想看到他们两个小兔崽子！顺便你叫个医生给德拉科看看，我怀疑他被巨怪敲坏了脑子！”

说罢，他提起手杖，怒气冲冲地冲上楼去了。

纳西莎目送着他离开，然后转过头来，露出一个充满歉意的笑容：“真对不起，哈利，德拉科，我没想到卢修斯会反应这么大。别担心，我会好好劝说他的，毕竟我们都曾经年轻过。”

纳西莎走上前来安抚性地将手搭在德拉科的肩膀上，让德拉科渐渐平静了下来：“听到这个消息时，我也很吃惊，但却有种理所应当的感觉。毕竟我们家小龙，从一年级起，每次回家的话题都围绕着哈利·波特。”

哈利看了看德拉科，露出一个惊讶的表情，而德拉科则是别过头去，耳根泛红。

“哈利，德拉科，给卢修斯一点时间想清楚好吗！他只是太害怕我们再受到伤害了。”纳西莎柔声说道。

德拉科点点头，露出一个虚弱的笑容，而哈利懊恼地说：“对不起，马……纳西莎，我不是故意说得那样难听的。”

纳西莎只是不在意地摇摇头，抚摸了一下德拉科的脸颊，温柔道：“德拉科，带着哈利去你房间里参观一下吧，晚餐我会让家养小精灵送到你的房间的，我想卢修斯还需要一点时间冷静一下。哈利的房间就在你的隔壁，我知道你们一定不愿意隔得太远。”纳西莎露出一个浅浅的笑容。

德拉科点头表示知道了，而哈利红着脸道了谢。

德拉科的房间，是典型的斯莱特林风格，房间以深色为基调，墨绿的床帏，同色的窗帘，棕褐色的家具上雕刻着精美的纹饰，深灰的地毯柔软而温暖，赤脚走在上面像是踩在云端。

德拉科向哈利展示了他的魔药练习室和玩具室（梅林啊，他的房间竟然是一个套间），哈利对前者毫无兴趣，但在后者里发现了很多自己从没见过的玩具，德拉科还没介绍完其中的三分之一，家养小精灵就送来了晚餐。

他们在小茶几旁解决了这顿在马尔福看来实在太过简陋，而在哈利看来却很丰盛的晚餐后，继续参观德拉科的游戏室。

当他们终于回到卧室，随意地倒在那张舒适的大床上时，房间里陷入了寂静的沉默。

德拉科最终叹息一声，轻声说道：“波特，我们不能当作什么也没有发生一样对刚才的事闭口不谈。”

“我只是觉得没什么好谈的。”哈利耸了耸肩，“要说的我都已经说过了，而且，我真的很高兴你能有勇气对你父亲说出那样的话来。”

“我想我能理解我父亲，放在是以前，我一定和他站在同一条战线上。”德拉科将手臂覆盖在脸上，而哈利侧过身来，将他的手臂拿了下来。

“哦？那么请问是什么改变了你呢？”哈利窃笑道。

德拉科轻哼一声，讽刺道：“我怀疑你们格兰芬多愚蠢是通过唾液传播，你通过接吻让我感染了你的愚蠢。”

哈利忽然翻身撑在了德拉科的上方，看着德拉科露出的紧张的神情，微微笑着，放低了声音低语道：“那我想要再多传播给你一些，然后你就会有勇气在圣诞节的晚上一起去陋居吃晚餐了。”

“什么？我绝不……”话还没有说完，哈利的嘴唇已经落在了德拉科的唇上，堵住了他未完的话语，很快就让两人都陷入了令人沉迷的交缠中。

“你尝起来甜甜的。”哈利的舌尖划过德拉科的脸颊，轻轻咬着他的耳垂，在他耳边呼着热气，引来德拉科的一阵颤抖。

“我们吃的是同样的巧克力丝绒蛋糕，波特。”德拉科嘴硬道，他的手搂住哈利的后背，顺着他的腰窝向下滑动，最终覆盖在了他的臀部。

哈利顿了顿，红着脸小声道：“我曾经梦到过这个。”

德拉科呆愣了片刻，疑惑道：“梦到什么？”

哈利岔开双腿，将德拉科夹在中间，伸手一抬，就将他扶坐起来，继而顺势坐在了德拉科的大腿上，他搂着德拉科的脖子羞赧地轻声说：“梦到你抚摸我。”他亲昵地用脸颊蹭了蹭德拉科的鼻子，在他耳边轻轻呢喃：“自从那晚我们在治疗室里，你说想要看看我的笑容以后，我就总梦到这些，然后……”

“然后你就发现每天早上，‘清理一新’成了你的必备咒语。”德拉科露出一个坏笑来，他的手抚摸上哈利的脸颊，感受到手掌下的肌肤滚烫的温度。“我们穿着衣服吗，波特？”德拉科故意问道。

哈利翻了个白眼，伸手开始拉扯德拉科繁复的衣衫，恼怒道：“当然没有，我们都浑身赤裸，肌肤相亲，贴合得就像是一个整体！该死的，你就是故意的！”

“那我们还做了些什么呢，波特？”德拉科侧头轻轻亲吻了波特的脸颊，边伸手摸索着解开哈利身上麻瓜衬衫的纽扣。

“我们接吻，抚摸，然后再接吻，没有更多了！”哈利一把将德拉科衣服从上头扯下，自己开始伸手为两人脱裤子。

“我们不应该止步于此。”德拉科抱怨道。

“我从没和男人做过，好吧，也没有和女人。我没功夫想这个，你指望我能梦到什么更加露骨的情节？”哈利恼怒道。

“好吧，我也没做过。”德拉科撇撇嘴，继而露出一个假笑，“但我的理论知识绝对丰富，波特。”

哈利成功将两人的衣服完全除去，翻了个白眼，再度与德拉科深吻了起来，德拉科如他所愿，抚摸着他坚实的胸膛，与强健的腹肌，惹来他一阵阵的战栗。

“我认为这感觉实在太棒了。”哈利的嘴唇紧贴着德拉科的嘴唇惊叹道，他的眼睛望向德拉科的双眸，那双灰色的眼眸，虽然失去了光彩，但依然美丽迷人，就像是风暴里的海洋，灰暗中暗藏着危险的漩涡，要将人裹挟着席卷而去。

“波特。”德拉科恢复了些理性挣扎道，“我们还没有洗澡。”

“做完再洗。”哈利将德拉科一把推倒在床上，像梦中那样，顺着德拉科的身体向下亲吻，像是要吻遍他身体上的每一寸肌肤。而德拉科的纤长的手指爱抚着哈利的背部、臀部，最终滑向那隐秘的褶皱。他修剪得整齐的指尖在那处轻轻划过，让哈利忍不住呻吟出声。

哈利喘息了片刻，好奇地疑惑道：“原来要用到这里？”他看了看德拉科巨大的尺寸，惊恐道：“梅林！这完全不匹配！”

“要先润滑的，波特。”德拉科笑着，懒洋洋地说道：“你知道润滑咒吗？”

“我怎么会知道？”哈利报复性地咬了一口德拉科肚脐旁的肌肤，让他轻轻颤抖了一下。

德拉科边在身边摸索着魔杖，边抱怨道：“我是不是不该用妈妈的魔杖来做这个？我真应该早点去买根新的。”

哈利按住他的手臂，伸手取了自己的魔杖，吩咐道：“教我。”

德拉科想了想，说出了一串吟诵般的咒语。哈利单手撑在床上，翘起臀部，对着自己轻轻地准确无误地念出了那段咒语，难以启齿的地方瞬间充盈着顺滑的液体。

“我真希望我能看见，这太不公平了。”德拉科恼怒道。

“别抱怨了，德拉科，好好享受。”哈利将魔杖扔在一边，缓慢地坐了下去。

生活不是童话，不会永远展露出最美好的一面。未来的路上充满着激情的欢愉，也会有悲伤的泪水，但只要他们还在一起，又有什么是不能面对的呢？

END

卢修斯与纳西莎的房间里：

“卢修斯，你之前说你这么反对，是不希望德拉科被哈利压下面前！”

“当然！马尔福绝不能屈居人下！可你看德拉科那副样子，再看看波特，他一只手就能把德拉科提起来！”

“哦。如果是这样的话，你可以不用担心了。”

“？”

“看来要准备结婚典礼了。”

“？？？”


End file.
